


World disaster

by Ice_cube367



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_cube367/pseuds/Ice_cube367
Summary: Help
Kudos: 1





	World disaster

The year was 1940 and there were these best friends, they gave each other a necklace it. They had there initials ingraved on it. There names were Chris evens and jack black. Exactly 3 years later his jack dies. Before he does he says this to Chris. “Chris remember the woman that gave us these necklaces told us that if one of us dies we can’t look people in the eyes, or they will freeze.”

Then jack gave the necklace to his brother William. Chris froze himself so he wouldn’t do anything bad. He woke up 73 years later, and he started to remember the his friend and what happens to him. His grief took over and he did what his friend told his not to do, he starting freezing people In Europe. Now over In America There were these three triplets Haylie Willams, Makayla Downey, and Leah Dolan they were 20 years old. 

Makayla Downey was an actress she was working on a movie with her husband Robert Downey Jr who was 21. Leah Dolan was a songwriter and lived close to Makayla and she was married to Grayson Dolan. Leah had became friends Chris. He told her that he has a condition that he has to wear glasses all the time but it was just the necklace. Makayla’s grandpa gave her a necklace, that her grandpas brother had.

Haylie Willams was a vet and married a candle it is the candle from beauty and the beast. Chris slowly fell in love with Leah over time, a year later he forgot all about freezing people. Makayla had a party and announced “I’m pregnant and it is a boy.” Leahs husband said to Leah ”I’m gay I care for you but I can’t do this anymore I am so sorry” he left with a man named Daniel fallows he fell in love with. 

Leah and Grayson got divorced and Grayson married Daniel to become Daniel and Grayson Dolan. Leah locked people out she would not talk to anyone, then she fell and hit her head and when into a coma. Chris was angry he felt grieve all over again so he started freezing people till about a year later there were about 12 People in each country left, everyone else was frozen. 

Makayla was wearing her necklace that her grandpa gave her. She had her baby he was Tom he was a year old, she was going to the store to get food. Then Chris showed up but he didn’t take off the sunglasses and the mask he was wearing so knowone could see his face.  
He stopped he realized she has the other half to his necklace so he ran and disappeared. 

She was confused but she whent home and didn’t think anything from it. Leah got out of her coma and Chris was so happy he when right to the hospital. He kissed her and she said this “what are you doing Chris: I love you I fell in love with you when you were married to Grayson Leah:I love you too but I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to hurt Grayson.” 

(If Chris or jack ever froze anyone they could put there necklaces together and the would unfreeze) (there family’s had it for generations.)

He wasn’t angry anymore so he went to find Makayla, and she didn’t have her necklace anymore. She told her husband to hide it because the man she described had a black hat and a black mask and a black outfit she said it was creepy(it was Chris but know-one knew that). She told him that he needed a necklace so she asked her husband and then Makayla gave the necklace to Chris.

Chris ran to his house and put the necklaces together and everyone unfroze (if know-one is wearing the necklace they cant freeze anyone)(Makayla couldn’t do it because the was for guys there was a female one but they destroyed that one because it was to powerful).  
Chris went over to leahs house and Leah told him this “when I was at the hospital I saw a man. 

He had a black hat and a black mask and a black outfit he was creepy. He told me he froze everyne but he could freeze me or my sister because he loved me and my sister had a necklace.” Chris told Leah the truth and he told Makayla the truth. Chris destroyed the necklaces and everyone lived happy from that Point on.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based of a dream I had, and I think I need therapy


End file.
